One Force, One Fight
by Rinter215
Summary: Rewrite: Hiccup was an Outcast to both school, and town. His friends left him, and his father despised him. So when he meets a new group of friends that are planning to enlist in the military. Hiccup learns that friendship can never amount to Brotherhood. Eventual Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1: Rinter and Mia meet Hiccup

**Hey Guys. **

**I'm back for now, having got my life straight with a few new surprises that I will hold on for now. Now working at Wal-Mart, I am back on my feet so YAAAY.**

**Anyway, Here is the Rewrite, and a note: I am currently looing for 4 OCs for the Military. I'll leave some details in the end of the story. For now, enjoy: **

Hunter Haddock, or Hiccup the Useless limped home from multiple bruising, and cuts. His cousin Sam Jorgenson, commonly known as Snotlout, cornered him in the school locker room, and beat the living daylights out of him.. The slender outcast of Berk High had no chance of fighting back as Snotlout had his friends with him. There were the twins, Raquel and Ted Thorstons , Also known as Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Both were idiots, and craved destruction, and pranks. Who else would put a blow up doll (which was signed by the seniors) on the Viking statue outside. Ruff had made attempts to sleep with Hiccup, but when he refused her advances, she found that tormenting him was better. Tuffnut had know idea why he was tormenting the runt, but it was fun.

The next guy to be on the punching squad was Eret Eretson jr. The captain of the football team had no remorse to Hiccup. To him, the high school was better off without a nobody like Hiccup. He had a reputation of having massive parties, and sleeping with a number of girls, Among them were Heather Simpleton, a black haired Cheerleader who had slept with almost everyone in the school except Hiccup, and Ruffnut. Another was Dagur Dementos or Dagur the Deranged.. The guy was an insane guy, scaring the most hardened teacher into submitting to his will. Dagur had a unique grudge against Hiccup, no one knows why. There was Fred Ingerman or Fishlegs, but he was more of a betrayer to Hiccup because he abandoned the boy for popularity

There was finally Astrid Hofferson, captain of the volleyball team.. Astrid had no grudge or hatred to Hiccup. She was annoyed by him, and she has been known to threatened him with his life. She was by far the most beautiful girl in the school, but she had a very proud reputation. She refused every courtship from other guys, the most recent and probably the most annoying was Eret. She knew very well the rumors of his women stats, and she made herself a vow that she was not to be another slut in the school. She was best friends with Hiccup when they were kids, but when Astrid's uncle shamed the family, by getting mugged by a man code-named frightmare, she cut off all contact with the boy, claiming that he was only going to bring failure to anyone who stuck with him.

Hiccup made it to his door and painfully slide his key in. As soon as he opened the door, a black blur came slamming into him, causing him to smile.

It was is cat, Toothless. Hiccup found the critter when he was about to end his life in freshman year. In May of 2010, Hiccup was hit with depression and as soon as he went home, grabbed his dad's revolver, and went in the backyard. Determined to end his life there, he raised the gun and was a hair away from squeezing a trigger, when Toothless sped right into his hand and the gun went flying. Hiccup was angry at first, but he eventually overcame his depression after the cat kept hiding the revolver.

Hiccup laughed as the black cat licked his face. "Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out." he cried in joy. Toothless got off the boy, and began meowing over the new bruises on Hiccup. The boy smiled, and rubbed the spot where Toothless was nuzzling. "It's ok bud. Just my cousin giving me a lecture on stuff today." he lied. Toothless gave him a look that looked like a 'did you just pull that one?" before sneezing, and walking back in. Hiccup picked up his items, and walked into his almost always empty house. He put his bag down and counted his change before walking out to go eat.

Rinter Sanchez was leaving his school at the exact same time as well. He studied at Hamish High school, and was part of the Future Soldier's Program, a project designed to assist high schoolers who wish to become better soldiers in the Army. Rinter was planning to enlist alongside his friend. Mia Witherwers. The two friends were both going in the Army in their respective MOS: Rinter was going for the Infantry, while Mia was trying for Combat Medic.

As usual, Rinter walked toward a nearby Taco Bell to meet up with Mia. He entered the restaurant, and walked to the counter. He knew what Mia was going to do once she spotted him. The girl at the counter smiled seductively as usually and moved closer. "Hi, How can I help you?" she greeted. Rinter opened his mouth to order when a certain female bumped into him. "Yes, I'll have a #2 and a large drink, also with a side o-"

"Mia!" Rinter stopped his friend, who in turned wink at him as the counter lady looked her best to not fume at the two. "What?" she asked innocently. "You're not going to deny me food, right babe?"

Rinter opened his mouth before closing it. He turned to the counter lady and smiled. "You heard the lady, I'll take a #1 and a regular drink. Thanks Heather."

Heather did her best to smile, though Rinter knew otherwise. He paid the bill and walked with Mia toward her booth, before sitting in front of her. "Seriously? Babe?" he asked. Mia shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, yeah. Not my best impression, but come on. You were falling for her tricks."

Rinter raised an eyebrow. "I was not." he defended. Mia looked unconvinced. "Oh please, I can pick out two guys who saw what she was trying to pull. Stop whining, and woman up." She pressed. Rinter could have argued with her more, but seeing as he was going to get nowhere with her, he simply shook his head, and waited for his order to come.

This was how their meets went. Rinter would come, Mia would plead for food, and they would sit around discussing topics only they cared about. They never dated each other, though others would constantly harass them about it. It was that very reason the Hamish Football team would avoid her after they joked about who would be the screamer in the relationship. It was very funny to see them come to school with either a black eye, or missing teeth.

Despite the jokes, Mia, and Rinter were very close. Having met her moving in from New Jersey, Rinter helped her family from time to time, on holidays shoveling snow from their driveway, and mowing their lawn for a couple bucks.

Then when Rinter's parents died in a plane accident last month, Mia was the first to comfort him as he did his best to hold himself together.

"#65!" Heather's voice rang out. Rinter looked up, and Mia rolled her eyes. They both put the their hands up, and began to play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'. Rinter lost on the third round, and got up to get the food. As he got up, he nearly bumped into a skinny auburn boy who looked like he as trying to shrink to avoid someone. Rinter looked away just as quickly as he glanced. He picked up the tray, and moved back toward his table, when some jocks came in.

The leader was a female blonde, who looked like she was experienced in cracking skulls, while her friends were quite unconvincing in terms of being intimidating. There was another blonde female with who seemed like her twin brother, a overweight blonde nervous wreck, and a buff short black hair boy. The group moved around Rinter as he remained unmoved by their presence. He sat down by Mia again was about to chow down when he heard a commotion behind him. Though he decided not to look. Mia did, and she tighten her hand into a fist.

The buffy kid, and the twins had moved menacingly toward the skinny auburn boy, and started harassing him. The buffy kid took the kids tray and placed it on his table, while apparently thanking the skinny boy for buying him food. She put her food down, and began to get up, when she felt Rinter gently grasp her arm.

"It's not our fight, Mia." Rinter said firmly. Mia felt her anger increase. "I can intervene on this, Rinter." she whispered harshly. "I suffered like this as a kid, I'm not go-"

"Mia, We just can't"

"Why not?"

"The kid has to learn to defend himself."

"From who? He probably has no one to teach him."

As they were arguing, Hiccup sighed sadly as the food he had wanted for the month was eaten by Snotlout. He got up to leave, when he felt himself pushed back down in his seat. "Sit down Useless." Snotlout growled.

Upon hearing that, Rinter turned toward the two. Mia, knowing this look, smiled. "That draw your attention?"

"Yep." Rinter acknowledged before standing up. He signaled Mia to cover his six as they strolled over to the two boys. Rinter looked at the skinny kid. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt with a brown hoodie over it, as well a dark brown pants. The boy had messy auburn hair and forest green eyes. Rinter took a glance at the boy's pants and noticed some dark stain on both his hoodie, and pants. He look very frightened at his assailant who had on baggy black pants, and a black weatherbreaker. taking a deep breath he stopped. "Is there a problem here?"

Hiccup turned to the two newcomers, and gulped both in relief, and fear. There was a boy about his age, with toned muscles and a blue tight underarmour shirt on who had his arms crossed and was staring at Snotlout. His hair was interesting; The sides were shaved, but the remainder of his jet-black hair still was long enough to reach his neck, and sprout out on his shoulders. He even had a worded tattoo on his lower right arm that he couldn't make out since it was in italics

The girl beside him had shoulder length black hair that had red streaks running down , with half of it shaved. She was a bit darker than Astrid, and more aggressive looking, as he noticed she had a skull tattoo decorated with flowers on her left wrist. She was pretty toned as well, though she wasn't wearing a shirt was tight as the boys, but still was enough to show her opponents her guns. She looked the same age as him as well.

Snotlout looked up and locked on to the girl. Ignoring the boy he pushed Hiccup away who slammed his head onto the side of the seat booth. He grinned as the girl stepped up next to her friend as he inched closer to her. "Well, hello there beautiful." he cooed at her. "I'm Scott. How ar-"

He didn't get another word out as the girl's fist came in alarmingly fast, slamming into Snotlout's face. The jock stumbled back holding his nose. Hiccup couldn't help but smile as the girl retracted her hand. "Doesn't feel good when you are getting hit, does it?" she growled. Her friend put his hand up in front of her and motioned for her with his head to check on the skinny boy. The girl did so, as her friend began to stepped forward to confront Scott. He raised his hands in reflex, but she moved a bit more cautiously toward him as if moving toward a frighten kitten. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." she said. Hiccup flinched as she came into his personal space, before realizing what she was doing. She was merely checking him out, making sure he was physically ok.

Snotlout's head slammed into a car door as Rinter dusted off his hands. The buffy kid was dragged out of Taco bell as Mia was attending to the skinny kid. Snotlout proved to be all talk no walk as he came in swinging at Rinter. Despite not being an athletic like Snotlout, Rinter was more than a match, simply throating punching the buffy boy, and using his right leg to kick him off his feet and send him flying into a nearby car. Snotlout got right back up, and tried in one last attempt to hit Rinter. But Rinter dodge his swing, and brought his elbow up, before slamming it down on the boy's face, knocking him out.

"Stay down, princess." Rinter warned as he straighten out his shirt, before walking back to the restaurant. As he neared the door, it swung open to reveal Scott's group who rushed over to assist him. As the blonde leader walked out, she glared at Rinter, who returned the look. "You have a lot of nerve, dude." she seethed. Rinter didn't even flinch as he replied. "I don't need to have nerve when my opponent is way too predictable."

The blonde woman's eye's grew colder as her hands tightened into fists. Rinter slowly moved his right leg back into a defensive stance, when one of the twins; the female came and lightly tapped on the leader's shoulder.

"Astrid, lets go. This is not a good place to hang around anymore." The twin said. The girl named Astrid continued for a moment to stare at Rinter before slowly moving away from him. At last she turned her head around toward her friends and they began to haul away Scott who was still unconscious.

As Rinter entered Taco Bell, he looked over to find Mia wiping off some blood off the skinny kid's head. He walked over and dragged a nearby chair over to the two. Mia turned and nodded as he approached. "Did you have fun hurting the kid, Rinter?" she joked. Rinter didn't return a reply as he sat down and focused on their victim. "Are you ok?" he asked. The skinny kid's eyes veered toward Rinter and he slowly nodded. "I'm fine, Thank you." he squeaked. Rinter gave him a small yet warm smile, before holding out his hand. "I'm Rinter."

The skinny kid looked at the hand before slowly reaching out and shaking it. "I'm Hunter. Most call me Hiccup." he said. Mia giggled. "Where were you get a nickname like that?" she asked. Hiccup gave a sad smile. "It's a long story. I don't want to bore you like I do with everyone."

Mia turned toward Rinter with a sympathetic look, before turning back toward Hiccup. "Well, I hope we get to hear it sometime." She held out her own hand for Hiccup to shake. "I'm Mia."

Hiccup shakes her hand before turning to Rinter. "So are we done? Cuz I got to do so-"

"No Hic. We're not done." Mia interrupted him." Why was that boy bullying you?"

Hiccup gulped as she finished up cleaning his face, before looking down. "It's not the first time this has happened." he said. "I'm an outcast at school, my friends all abandoned me. Scott has been bullying me for a very long time, and I just have to appease him to avoid getting hurt now. It's how I live."

Mia sat there shocked and unsure what to say, as Rinter slowly nodded. He noticed Hiccup was sadly eyeing his tray of food and remembered that Scott took Hiccup food for himself. He turned and picked up the tray before handing it to Hiccup. "Here. Eat up."

Hiccup stared at the food before politely declining. "You bought this. I don't want to have to repay you for this."

Rinter chuckled. "It's alright, kid. I can buy more. Now eat up." He hands Hiccup the tray and sits back. Hiccup reluctantly takes the tray and slowly begins to eat. As he did so, Mia noticed Heather watching them, and went to speak with her, while Rinter kept Hiccup company.

"Wow, I never would expect you guys to stand up for Hiccup." Heather commented as Mia approached. "I'm surprised no one would even try" She replied as the two boys continued talking. Heather sighed. "Well, in any case, be ready for some serious pain in the future, girl."

Mia turned her head, confused. "Why? What's the problem?"

Heather continued to watch the boys as she explained. "The group you fought are all from Berk High. The guy Rinter snagged and bagged, Scott was the star of the Football team, the blonde bitch, Astrid is the Volleyball captain and the others are the henchmen of the two. The twins, Rachel, and Ted are the group's bandits. they can sneak in the most closed off areas in the school, or even destroy half the school with a couple of rocks. The big guy, Fred is just a gentle giant, but he did betray Hiccup so he isn't to be underestimated either."

Mia nodded as she aborbed the information. "So, Hiccup has no one to turn to?" she asked. Heather sighed sadly and hung her head. "Nope. Not even his dad gives a rat's ass to his own son. He even said that if Hiccup can't stand up for himself, he might as well pack up and leave Berk."

Mia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Speaking with Hiccup, she thought Scott and his group were just picking on him. Now with this new information, she couldn't believe even his own dad would put him down. She looked at the two guys talking before nodding toward Heather and walking back. As she made her way toward the two, Hiccup looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you guys for helping me."

Rinter looked up at her and his smirk was immediately gone as Mia sat down. "Hiccup, Heather told me that your dad is unsupportive of you. Is that true?"

Hiccup's eyes grew big. "I, uh, I-yes." he admitted. Rinter and Mia watched as Hiccup put down the taco he was eating. "My dad is Mayor Stoick. The story goes that when my mom was pregnant with me, He was overjoyed that he could have a potential son to follow in his footsteps, and become a upcoming politician like him. As I grew older, I was acting the opposite of what he wanted, not to mention, my build wasn't what he wanted either. He gave up on me when I was seven. and just acts like I'm a stranger to him. I'm now a senior, and I was hoping to get into engineering, but the school I wanted rejected me immediately." He sighed heavily as he continued. "I later came to find out that my dad knows the current principal there, and is literally forcing me down the road to politics."

Rinter nodded, as Mia fiddled with her fingers. As the more Hiccup revealed, the more open the two saw what life he was living in. Mia looked at Rinter and gave him a look, before gently touching Hiccup's arm, and smiled warmly. "Thank you for letting us know." She said. Rinter nodded to Hiccup as she continued. "I can't say we know anything about what you are going though, But consider us a couple of friends to you. If you need anything, we are around."

Hiccup began to tear up, feeling relieved for the first time. He slowly nodded his head and began to eat up as Rinter and Mia shared her food. Soon, they were laughing and having fun like any other group of friends, though for Hiccup, having a group who won't hurt him was a dream come true.

The three later met the week later and continued to get to know each other. When Hiccup found out that Rinter and Mia were enlisting after High school, he was overjoyed for them. They always met at Taco bell after school, and discussed what their day was like. Pretty soon, even Heather joined in, having decided to enlist in the Marines as a Combat pilot for an A-10 Warthog.

Hiccup got to spend the holidays with his friends and actually enjoyed their company. Mia even took Hiccup to Prom where he saw Astrid dancing with Scott, though it looked like Astrid had no choice.

All in all, he had a great time with his new friends. So much fun, he decided to make a very important decision.

One that would forever change Hiccup, and set him on a road to both greatness, and sadness.

**Ok, I hope this first chapter is a little better, Unlike the earlier story, it felt rushed and had almost no character. I mean, I love how Hiccup and Astrid got together, as well as the badassness of the SF vs whoever, but I want to further describe who the characters are. For example: I loved how you guys love Hiccup becoming a SF operator, but I want to write about how it felt to be away, what did his first kill feel like, and even how his beliefs on change can be altered upon seeing combat. **

**Ok here is your Question: Hiccup will be Infantry. (FOLLOW ME) But what MOS should he be in. 11B Infantry/ Rifleman, or 11C Infantry/ Mortarman? Answer, and explain.**

**Here is what I expect for the OCs:**

**Name: (First, and last. Middle is optional)**

**Nickname: (Has to be from a past event or situation.)**

**MOS: (11B/Infantry, 31B/ MP, 91D/ Cavalry scout, what ever you want it to be)**

**Branch: (Marines, Army, Air force, Navy, or Coast Guard)**

**Relationship: (Married, Single, whatever.)**

**Personality: (A full paragraph or more. I want a full background on you characters, from their Likes, hobbies, and past, to dislikes, fears, and so on)**

**Appearance: (Hair Style and Color, Eye color, Scars, tattoos, Body type. So on.)**

**Other: (Like how you want Your OC to meet Hiccup or any of the current OCs. If you want them to be in a friendship or relationship. note that, though for Hiccup, your chances are a bit slim, lol.)**

**Ok, I have a few more OCs coming up in the next chapter, so stay tune. love you guys, Stay united! **


	2. Hiatus

Hello My fellow readers and reviewers.

I know most of you are upset that I took a long time to come back, but I have to clear up a few things.

One force One fight will be given to someone else whose name will be held till I get approval to reveal it.

All other stories are on hiatus until further notice.

Watching other movies is not on hiatus and will be updating ASAP.

Currently I am on another idea for a fanfiction, but this one wont be solo. I tried RP writing before and it works for me. It won't be centered around HTTYD, but RWBY instead. if anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me.

Other than that, I have to get back to work.


End file.
